Happy New Year!
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: Ini tahun baru, aku tahu... Tapi tahun baru ini beda, ini makin ceria dari biasanya, tapi juga lebih buruk dari biasanya... Enggak ada pairing, tapi banyak Matt, Mello dan L. Oneshot!


**Selamat tahun baru semuanya! Semoga di tahun yang akan datang, FFN akan semakin maju, Fic-ku makin banyak yang baca dan review, dan semua Author-author di FFN bahagia! Ini fic-ku yang ke… Um, 12! [kayak umur kakakku^^], enjoy!**

Namaku L, aku selalu bagun siang karena tidur kemaleman. Aku terbangun juga karena seseorang

**31 December/Wammy House/12.00 am**

"L! Bangun! Udah siang!" teriak mereka, iya… Yang membangunkanku ada dua orang, Mello dan Matt

"Uh… 5 menit lagi…~~" Kataku malas sambil menarik selimutku sampai ke atas kepala

"L! Kita harus siap-siap!" Kata Matt berteriak dan mengetuk pintu lebih keras lagi dari sebelumnya "Siap-siap?" Aku mulai duduk di tempat tidurku

"Dua belas jam lagi tahun baru L… Ada pesta kostum buat ngerayain…" Kata Mello mengingatkan. Setiap tahun, di sini, di Wammy House akan ada pesta kostum untuk merayakan tahun baru

"Baiklah, aku bangun" Kataku mulai membuka kunci kamarku yang aku kunci dari dalam "Jadi, kamu mau pakai kostum apa?" Tanya Matt yang menemaniku sampai ke depan pint kamar mandi

"Apa ya? Mau tau… Aja" Kataku masuk kamar mandi dan menutup pintu itu dengan kencang "Mello, kamu pakai apa? Kita seragam ya" Kata Matt mulai berjalan di lorong menuju ke ruang makan

**31 December/Wammy House/12.30**

Aku berjalan ke ruang makan, aku sudah segar – Ya iyalah. Abis mandi kok—"Aku bantu apa?" Tanyaku bertanya kepada semua orang di dalam ruangan. Wammy House akan di dekorasi ruang makan, ruang keluarga, dan ruang tamu-nya "Kamu bisa mendekorasi dinding atas, tangganya di situ" Kata Near yang sedang menata meja makan

Aku berjalan ke arah tangga dan menaruhnya di salah-satu sudut ruangan. Aku mengambil pita di meja dan menaiki tangga itu. Pita itu kutempelkan di sudut-sudut ruangan

"Mell, Matt… Ambilkan lem itu dong" Kataku menunjuk se-ember lem besar, Matt dan Mello mengambilkan lem itu, lalu menaikkan tangan mereka. Aku mencoba meraik lem itu, aku kehilangan keseimbangan… Apa yang ada dipikirang kalian sekarang jika ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di tangga dan kehilangan keseimbangan? Ya, jatuh…

Aku jatuh tepat di atas… 'CROTT…' huh, lem -3-, sekelilingku yang ada Mello dan Matt, berlapiskan lem. M.M *Mello & Matt* menjatuhkan ember itu - Yang sekarang berisikan diriku yang penuh dengan lem-ke lantai, aku keluar dari ember itu "Matt? Kamu enggak apa-apa?" Tanyaku "Hn" Katanya, aku mengartikan itu 'iya' "Mello?" Tanyaku kepadanya yang ada di sebelah kiriku "Hn" Katanya

"Syukurlah… Aku kira kalian—" Kata-kataku terputus "L!" Teriak mereka, lem yang ada di tubuh mereka dan di tubuhku hilang, berkat amarah M.M, mereka mengejarku tak henti. Pita yang sudah aku tempel lepas, meja yang sudah tertata rapi berantakan, dan cat-cat yang ada di sekeliling kami tumpah. Kami berhenti berlari karena menyadari semua orang memperhatikan kami

"MELLO! MATT! L! PERGI KE RUANG PENYESALAN!" Kata Watari marah, jarang sekali Watari marah. Biasanya, dia hanya bilang 'Jangan lakukan itu lagi, ya?' "Baiklah…" Kami berjalan lesu ke ruang yang serba putih itu

**31 December/Wammy House/Regret Room/15.00**

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi putih di pojok ruangan "Ini salahmu L" kata Mello memulai, aku berbalik menghadap Mello "Apaan! Itu salah Matt! Dia marah duluan!" Kataku mengelak, Matt yang sedang memperhatikan ruangan ini karena baru sekali masuk langsung berbalik menghadap kami berdua "Itu S-A-L-A-H MELLO!" Kata Matt mengelak lagi. Kami saling menyalahkan di ruangan ini

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Kami saling diam "Maaf Mell, Matt. Ini salahku" Kataku "Bukan, ini salahku" Kata Mello "Bukan! Ini salah lem-nya!" Kata Matt ngelawak "Lem? Bukan! Tangganya!" Kataku juga memulai lawakanku, Mello tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tiba-tiba, pintu di depan kami terbuka "Silahkan keluar" Kata Watari dari depan pintu. Kami berlari kea rah Watari dan memeluknya "Makasih Watari-Nii-san!" Kata kami serempak

**31 December/Wammy House/ 11.59 leih 45 detik**

"Kita hitung sama-sama ya! Dari sepuluh!" Kata Matt berteriak, sekarang sedang pesta kostum, aku memakai baju, tepatnya bukan baju… Melainkan jubah hitam yang panjang, leherku tertutup dan aku juga memakai topi hitam "10, 9,8!" Teriak kami. Matt memakai baju host yang memakai jaket hitam-merah dan celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu kets merah "7,6,5!" Kata kami lagi Near memakai baju penyihir putih dengan sarung tangan jarring putih "4,3,2!" kata kami lebih keras, Matt memakai baju host dengan jaket hitam-kuning dan celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu kets kuning – Mirip Matt – "SATU!" Kami teriak sekencang-kencangnya, 'DUAR!' Kembang api mulai dinyalakan. Kami segera berlari keluar, kembang api itu membentuk tulisan 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah Matt dan Mello "Kembang apa yang indah" Kataku pelan

**FIN**

**Maaf kalo gaje, aku buat secepat mungkin karena waktunya mepet sama waktu tahun baru di rumahku…Jadi intinya, 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
